


Wild thing

by bunnybinnie



Series: The Dino Boy AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Biting, Caregiver!Chan, Daydreaming, Dinosaur Onesies, Fluff, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Imagination, Jisung is being a bit mean but learns a lesson, Monsters, Pillow & Blanket Forts, caregiver!minho is mentioned, little!hyunjin appears too, little!jisung, little!seungmin appears, littlespace, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie
Summary: Jisung locks himself in his room after being put in timeout (and other things) and becomes a King for a short while.- heavily inspired by "Where The Wild Things Are" by Maurice Sendak
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han
Series: The Dino Boy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Wild thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This story belongs to the universe of my ff 'Dino boy', but can be read on its own. You don't need to read the main story to actually understand this one.  
> Enjoy!

Jisung was crawling on the ground, the hood of his onesie on his head, showing spikes and a dinosaur’s face. He was making small growling noises, eyeing his surroundings like an endangered animal. He couldn’t be heard nor seen by Chan, since he was sneaking out of timeout for fighting with Hyunjin (okay, and _maybe_ he had pulled the boy’s hair but he deserved it for breaking one of his car toys… even if he said it was an accident).

He heard footsteps coming his way and, in a quick move, jumped and hid behind the sofa. Making himself as flat as possible on the ground, he was watching who was coming by trying to look under the piece of furniture, closing one eye. Those were Seungmin’s feet!

Without hesitation, he jumped out of his hideout and landed on Seungmin, who loudly gasped.

“You scared me! And you hurted my back!” Seungmin whined, frowning.

Jisung growled at him, on all fours.

“I don’t wanna play with you,” Seungmin whispered and turned his back on him.

But Jisung wasn’t playing! Oh no! He was hunting. And Seungmin was the best prey around for a hunter like Jisung. So, he put his hand as claws and showed his teeth, eyes looking dark. He wiggled his butt in the air for a second, before roaring and jumping on Seungmin’s back. The boy tried to escape his grip, but no prey could run away from such a predator. He opened his mouth and closed it around what was flying to his face.

The scream of sheer pain startled him, and only then he noticed that he hadn’t only closed his mouth, he had also bitten Seungmin’s finger. Jisung understood he was doomed when Chan appeared, worry painted on his face before turning into disappointment. Seungmin ran to Chan, crying and accusingly pointing at Jisung.

“I-I-I- did-didn’t want t-t-o play-ay with Sungie, and he-he bit me!” He wailed, hiccupping, and almost choking on his own saliva.

Jisung instinctively shook his head no, walking backwards.

“Jisung, please, come here,” Chan’s voice was firm.

He shook his head no again, and went running to his room, avoiding Chan’s hands in some miraculous way. He locked the door behind him, not answering when the caregiver knocked and asked if he could open so they could have a talk.

“No dessert for you tonight. We’ll talk when you’ll be calmer.”

And just like that, Jisung was alone. It was what he wanted, but at the same time he was blinded by his anger.

“I hate you!” He yelled, before screaming and making a mess of his room. There was something therapeutic about throwing sheets, pillows and plushies across the room. Even the sound of the bedside’s lamp falling was nice to hear.

And when his arms were tired, and his throat was hurting from all the screaming, he sat on the ground and cried out of frustration. He still didn’t want to go out of his room. They were all mean, anyway. So, instead, he built a blanket fort. He used the chairs and the beds, balancing the weight of the blankets here and there so everything would stand. He crawled inside, putting some plush toys around so he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

Jisung played on his own, making up stories from scratch. It wasn’t long before his imagination took over reality, and soon enough the blanket fort became a palace. And how luxurious and spacious it was! It was bigger than everything he knew, even bigger than Gyeongbokgung palace he had once visited! And on his head was resting a crown. Jisung was the king here, the king of all the monsters that growl and bite. And why did the plushies, who now were different kind of vicious animals, had made him king? Well, because he was the strongest one out there.

He told them how he had fought against a big animal that stood on his back legs and hid behind his long hairs to become one with nature. He told them about how he had eaten a dinosaur and escaped an angry wolf that was the most dangerous in the whole land, locking him outside forever. Of course, he hadn’t been scared because no one could beat him. He had claws made of steel, and teeth that could break a rock. His body was covered in spikes, making him unreachable. He explained to his people that a simple touch would be enough to kill someone because of how pointy (and poisonous) it was. Jisung really was the most outstanding monster.

And when he had enough of telling them stories, he provoked them in duels. Anyone who could beat him would become the new king. Battle after battle, Jisung remained crowned. He smirked, proud of himself. He knew that it was far too easy for him and he wasn’t risking much, but there was that pride when the plushie crowd would applaud and cheer for him.

But after a while, he started feeling lonely. Sure, it was fun to fight with all those different monsters, but it wasn’t near as fun as playing with Seungmin, Changbin or even Hyunjin. But they wouldn’t want to play with him anymore now, would they?

He turned to his servants, asking them for advice. He listened to them, not bothered that their answers were coming from his own mind. The pig and the puppy were right… Appa had often repeated “fault confessed is half redressed” after all.

He hugged his toys, before leaving his palace, the illusion breaking as the blanket fort fell when his hand touched it. He ignored the mess, and unlocked the door, looking for his friends and caregiver. He found them playing in the living room at some board game. Jisung took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry I was mean to Jinnie, I know he didn’t do it on purpose, but I was angry. I’m sorry Seungminnie for hurting your back and biting you, I didn’t want to hurt you. And appa, I’m sorry I lied, I love you so much please love me still, I won’t eat any dessert for the whole week I promise!” He opened an eye, wincing before going ‘phew’.

Chan walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder before hugging him tight.

“I’m proud of you for apologizing. You are still grounded, though, because you still hurt Jinnie instead of acting like his hyung. But thank you for being brave and admitting what you did wrong, Sungie. I love you too, stinky bum, okay? You don't have to worry about that. Do you want to play with us?”

Jisung nodded, still hesitating because of Seungmin and Hyunjin. Seungmin faintly smiled, before patting the space next to him.

“You can sit next to me.”

“No! Me!” Hyunjin whined.

“Hey hey, no fighting, he can sit between the two of you,” Minho calmly pointed out.  
Jisung smiled and sit between the two other littles, letting Hyunjin put his head on his shoulder as he sucked on his thumb. He wouldn’t be able to avoid the long talk he would have a bit later with his caregiver, and he would be a bit bitter about not having dessert after dinner that night, but he was happy that even when he acted a bit mean towards them, his family would still love him at the end of the day. He would rather be a nice monster, rather than a feared lonely king of a land won by pushing monsters away or eating them, if that meant being loved.


End file.
